


Bloodlines |A Tomdaya AU|

by Shelbylindy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Zendaya - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Mystery, bloodlines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbylindy/pseuds/Shelbylindy
Summary: In which an innocent girl falls for a corrupted boy.





	1. ONE.

CHARACTERS.

Tom Holland as Braxton Ramsey

 

Zendaya as Stevie Thompson

 

Billie Eilish as Billie Carson

 

Dylan O'Brien as Dylan Kensley

 

Harrison Osterfield as River Remington

 

Jacob Batalon as Weston "Floyd" Maxwell

 

Jensen Ackles as Christopher Ramsey

 

Tom Hiddleston as Detective Alan Douglas

 

Sage Correa as Frankie Thompson

•••

*15 years ago*

The young brown-eyed boy looks up at the casket where his dead mother lay. Just three days before he was lying in bed with her giggling while she told him about another crazy story she had come up with. 

His mother was gorgeous. She had long brown hair and a beautiful smile that would mesmerize any man that came close to her.

But now, she lays in this box, and the young boy doesn't know what to do without his mother. He stands in front of the casket, emotionless, not because he doesn't care, but because he doesn't understand.

The day she had passed he was at school playing on the playground at recess being the five year-old boy he was, when a teacher called out his name telling him to come to the office with her. He didn't think anything of it at the time, he was just happy to get out of school.

When he got to the office that's when he saw his father. He was a wreck. His clothes didn't look like they'd been washed in weeks, and his breath reeked of alcohol. The boy was used to his father looking like this, but he could tell something was different. The boy finally looked up at his father's eyes. He looked distressed but also furious.

His father told him about how his mother passed just an hour ago due to a car accident. He looked upset as he told his son this news, but the anger that the boy saw in his eyes was eminent.

This look was common for his father. Whenever he did something his father didn't like, he was screamed at then smacked right across the face. This was something he was used to by now, but what his father did to his mother was unbearable to watch.

When his father didn't get his way, he'd blame it on his mother. He'd yank her by the hair and scream in her face until she did what he wanted her to do. The boy tried to stop him, yelling for him to stop hurting his mother, but he was no use to the powerful man.

There were many times the boy saw his father punch and kick things because of how angry he was. It was only things at first until he decided to start doing those things to his mother. He'd cry and cry, begging his father to stop hitting his mother, but it was useless.

Now, as he has one last look at his mother forever, he can't help but believe that there was something off about the way his mother died.

•••

*Present Day*

        Stevie slowly but surely made her way down the long hallway of her apartment complex before reaching her destination. She unlocked the door and stumbled through making a beeline to the fridge.

        She opened the fridge to find a half eaten box of pizza. Grabbing a piece, she made her way to the couch, seeing that her best friend, Dylan, was already there, preoccupied with yet another random girl.

        "Dylan, what the hell!?" She yelled as she closed her eyes and turned the other way.

        "Oh shit!" He yelled falling off the couch in the process. "I didn't think you'd be home this early." He laughed, scrambling to get his clothes.

        "Why are you having sex on my couch?" She exclaimed. "You have a perfectly fine bedroom!!"

        "It was just the heat of the moment I guess." He shrugged leading the girl out of the apartment. "And it's our couch."

         "I paid for it, it's mine. I'm just surprised you haven't got an STD yet with all the girls you bang on the daily." She laughed sitting on the floor, not wanting to even imagine what's on that couch.

        Stevie heard the door open and shut as her other best friend, Billie, walked in with two new records to add to her collection.

        "Hey bitches, what's happening with your lame ass lives?" Billie said as she sat down at the kitchen counter.

         "Well our boy here has now had sex in every square inch of this apartment so that's great, but besides that not much." Stevie rolled her eyes while taking another bite of her cold pizza.

"Oh shit Dyldo, nicely done my dude!" Billie laughed high-fiving Dylan in the process. 

"What no, don't encourage him, he's a pain in my ass and I don't want him thinking I'm okay with it." Stevie said now going over to the trash to throw away the crust of her pizza.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm a womanizer, girls can't seem to get enough of me." He smirked walking off into his bedroom.

This was how it was living with her best friends. Stevie, Dylan, and Billie had been best friends since before they even knew what best friends were. All of their parents were friends in high school so when their moms got pregnant at the same time so they could raise their kids together, it wasn't a surprise. 

Living in the same neighborhood all their lives made them have an incredibly strong bond between them that never broke, even now, as they still live together while going to college. 

Stevie and Dylan have attended Arkansas School of Mathematics, Sciences, and the Arts, and just a few short days ago they finished their first year there. Stevie is studying to be a psychologist, it has been her dream since she was ten to learn more about the human mind. 

Dylan on the other hand, is studying to be an astronomer. Ever since they were little he'd make Stevie and Billie come outside and lay with him to study the stars and look for all the different constellations in the sky.

Just five months ago, Billie got signed to a record label for her undeniable voice. They all share their love of music, but she is definitely the most musically talented one out of the trinity. She decided not to go to college so she could live out her dream of becoming a singer/songwriter.

Their parents were all very musical so each of them got named after a famous musician, Billie named after Billy Joel, Dylan after Bob Dylan, and Stevie after Stevie Wonder. Stevie loved her friends with all her heart, but now having to live with them, it was quite the struggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So this is it! My first story ever on here. I'm so excited to write this story, I hope you guys like it! And also I want to thank my cousin Peyton for helping me tremendously while coming up with the plot of this story and writing it in general!! 
> 
> Love Shelby xx


	2. TWO.

        Since it was their first day of summer break since the end of the school year, Stevie, Dylan, and Billie decided to have a game night to celebrate their first night of freedom.

        Billie really wanted to try out this new Chinese takeout place, and since it was right around the corner from their apartment complex, they decided to walk there to pick up food for their game night.

        As they made their way out of their apartment complex and into the dark, silent night, they heard something coming from the alley by the Chinese place.

        "What the hell is that?" Billie asked with a weary voice.

        "I'm going to go check it out. You guys stay here, I mean it. I'll be right back." Dylan breathed as he slowly made his way over to the alley.

        Stevie and Billie looked at each other once right before they took off after Dylan because there was no way in hell they'd let him go by himself over to the sketchy alley.

        "Why the hell do I tell you guys to do anything, you never listen to me." Dylan whispered angrily as he turned to start walking toward the alley again.

        As they made it to the opening of the alley, they heard yelling and then a loud crash. They saw three men beating the shit out of another scrawny man. Dylan was just about to take action when they heard a deep voice yell.

        "Get the fuck off of him!" Someone out of the shadows roared as he punched one guy in the face and took another guy by the neck slamming him in the wall of the alleyway.

        The three men fled as the mysterious hero helped the scrawny guy up. 

        "Are you okay?" Stevie ran to the skinny guy as he got to his feet. "Why the hell were they beating you up?"

        "I'm fine. I'm used to it. They're just homophobic assholes who like to beat the shit out of the gay kid." The thin guy explained, wiping the blood coming from his now busted lip.

        "Well they won't fuck with you anymore, I'll take care of those dickheads." The enigmatic man growled, as he walked off, perhaps going after the three guys.

        "Wait! Why'd you help me?" The boney guy questioned, making the guy who helped him stop in his tracks.

        "Because I know how it feels to get the living shit beat out of you." He said softly looking back at the group before turning back around and vanishing around the corner.

        They all stood there shocked with the events that just occurred, wondering who that guy was and how he just took down three large men all on his own with what seemed like no effort at all.

        Stevie was the first to snap back to reality. "What's your name?" She asked the scrawny guy.

        "Kian. I was just on my home from the library when they jumped me." He replied as he now winced in pain because of the bruise that had just formed on his right cheek.

        "Well Kian, our apartment is just right around the corner, we can take you there to help get you cleaned up." Stevie suggested as she looked back at her friends to make sure they were okay with it. They nodded in agreement.

        Kian gave them a little smile and thanked them before following them to their apartment. The friends forgot all about the Chinese place and about their game night as they made their way into their apartment.

        Stevie and Billie helped address Kian's wounds as Dylan got him an ice pack to put on his bruised face. Once they were done, Kian thanked them for everything and made his way out of their apartment.

        "What an eventful night." Billie breathed as she went to plop down on the couch.

        "Uh I wouldn't sit their if I were you." Stevie warned but it was too late, she had already sat down.

        "What why?" She questioned.

        Dylan looked over at Stevie and they bursted into laughter. Billie, not knowing what was happening, had a very confused look on her face as she just shrugged them off.

        They decided to just have a movie night and stay in and order pizza. They watched movie after movie until eventually they all fell asleep on each other, a half eaten box of pizza sitting on the floor in front of them.

        Stevie woke up to muffled yelling and pounding. She looked at her phone and the time read 2:32 A.M. Billie and Dylan were still sound asleep, being the heaviest sleepers Stevie had ever known. She reluctantly made her way to the door and opened it. Wiping her eyes so she could see clearer, she looked for the source of the noise.

        Right down the hall she saw him. The man that they saw in the alley earlier that night, but this time he was the one who looked like he got the shit beat out of him. His shirt was torn, he had dirt all over his clothes and face, and his knuckles were bleeding profusely.

        "Just open up god dammit!" He yelled, banging his fists on the door.

        Stevie took a deep breath wondering why this keeps happening to her.

        "What the hell happened to you?" She  questioned as she made her way to the wounded man. "Don't tell me you went and beat up those assholes that were in the alley."

        "It's none of your fucking business what I did or didn't do." He spat, now giving up on trying to get into what seemed like his apartment.

        Stevie ignored his comment and continued. "Is this your apartment? Why can't you get in?" She asked as she looked up at his furious eyes that seemed to soften when she looked into them.

        "My dad's an asshole and locked me out again." He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

        "Do you have anywhere to go?" She asked concerned.

        "Usually when this happens I either go walk the streets for awhile to cool off and try back again in a few hours or I end up sleeping in my car." He said looking down at his bloody knuckles.

        "Well it is currently 3 in the morning and some asshole just woke me up because of his obnoxious yelling and now I'm wide awake, so I'm down to walk the streets." Stevie looked at him smiling.

        "No." He laughed. "You're not coming with me."

        "Well why the hell not?" She looked at him with narrow eyes. "I'll come with you if I want to come with you."

        "I don't need your company, I'm fine on my own, thanks." He retorted walking towards the elevator.

        Just as the elevator was about to close, Stevie extended her arm in the way of the door so it wouldn't shut. She then hopped in the elevator as the doors  closed behind her.

        "What the fuck, I told you I didn't want you coming with me." He growled.

        "And I told you I'd come if I want to come, and I wanted to come" She said matter-of-factly. "What's your name anyway?"

        "Braxton." He said quietly, still angry that she came with him.

        "Well Braxton, I'm Stevie named after the one and only Stevie Wonder, and I'm about to make you have the time of your life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Some eventful things happened this chapter, what'd y'all think?
> 
> Love you babes  
>  Shelby xx


	3. THREE.

"Well Braxton, I'm Stevie named after the one and only Stevie Wonder, and I'm about to make you have the time of your life."

"You, a girl that came out of nowhere and won't leave me the fuck alone, are going to make me 'have the time of my life'? Yeah I don't think so sweetheart." He let out a laugh as he shook his head. "What's going to happen is once this elevator opens up, I'm going to leave by myself and you are going to go back to wherever the hell you came from. Got it?" He said in a low voice, eyes glaring deeply at her.

"Okay." Was all she said as she leaned back again the railing of the elevator.

It seemed like 10 years before they finally got to the first floor. The elevator doors opened as Braxton stomped out looking back to make sure Stevie was going through with the plan he had just made. The doors were just inches from closing when Braxton saw a hand reach in between them before opening back up to reveal Stevie looking pleased.

"Why the fuck don't you ever listen?" He snapped at her.

"I don't listen to anyone, and I definitely don't listen to strangers like you." She retorted smiling back at him.

"It's not funny, why can't you just leave me alone?" He sighed walking away towards the doors to leave the apartment building. 

"I find you very intriguing Braxton. If you really don't want me to come with you just say the words and I'll leave." She said softly looking into his deep brown eyes.

"I don't want you to come with me." He said with no emotion, staring back at her.

"Well too bad you're stuck with me!" She laughed walking out of the apartment.

Braxton sighed and gave up on trying to get her to leave him alone.

"So where are we going?" Stevie flashed him a smile as they continued to walk down the dark, empty streets.

Braxton found himself slightly smiling as he watched how happy and hopeful she looked. He envied that. He'd never be that happy or hopeful ever again, and that killed him inside.

"I don't know, I sometimes go to this twenty-four hour diner that's right around the corner to try and cool off and think after my dad and I fight or when he locks me out." Braxton mumbled trying not to mention too much about his father.

"Alright then, to the diner!" She exclaimed pointing in the direction of the diner as she grabbed Braxton's hand and took off running towards the joint.

Once they made it to the diner and got seated, Stevie ordered a peanut butter milkshake and fries, while Braxton ordered just a plain chocolate shake.

"So, you're dad kinda seems like a dick." She said blatantly looking up from the menu she had been looking at. "What's his deal?"

"Well uh he is just always upset, see when my mother died when I was five, he had to raise me on my own and he was just not ready to do something like that so long story short, he used alcohol and anger to try and solve all of his problems." Braxton sighed trying not to go too much into depth about his father. He glanced up at Stevie to see her reaction, but all he saw was pity in her eyes. "And I'm perfectly fine by the way, I don't need your fucking pity." He spat glaring at her.

"I'm not pitying you, I'm just mad at myself for misjudging you is all." She said frowning a little. "I just saw you as a 'fuck the world' type of guy that didn't give a shit about anyone but themselves."

"Listen, Stevie is it? You don't know anything about me or my life. So why don't shut your pretty little trap and stay out of my fucking business." He growled slapping a ten dollar bill on the table before standing up and making his way to the door.

Stevie let him go, tired of dealing with his standoffish demeanor. She finished her milkshake before standing up and shuffling out the door. Once she stepped out into the warm, summer night, she couldn't help but gaze up at the star filled night sky.

Even when the world was drowning in grief and hardship, the sky remained beautiful. Even when she was drowning in grief and hardship, she remained beautiful. No one really knew what was going on inside Stevie, only she did, but she couldn't help but relate to Braxton. He was a brick wall, one that no one could break down, and probably didn't even try to break down and Stevie could relate to that. She had made herself out to be this innocent girl just trying to live the best life she could with her best friends, but on the inside she was dying and no one could save her.

She pulled her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and looked at the time. It was now almost two in the morning. Just as she was about to turn and make her way back to her apartment, she saw a black figure out of the corner of her eye. She felt a sense of uneasiness until the figure spoke. The voice was seemingly familiar.

"I'm sorry for what I said in there, I'm just having a shitty night." The voice mumbled. Braxton appeared from the shadows, walking into the light and leaning against the outside of the diner.

"You're having a shitty night? I just got left at a diner alone at two in the morning." Stevie giggled smirking at him.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I wouldn't have actually left you there, I just get so angry sometimes." He said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yeah I've noticed." She laughed. That laugh could cure anything, Braxton thought. He didn't know why but their was something about her laugh that made him instantly forget about his asshole dad and all the dark things that comes with being his son. Her laugh reminded him of his mother's and he didn't know how he felt about that.

He shook the thought from his head as he rolled his eyes at her playfully. He didn't have a clue why, but he wanted this night to go on forever, but he knew eventually everything must come to an end.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your apartment?" He said reluctantly.

"And let you sleep in your car all night?" She paused gazing at him. "I don't think so."

"And what do you suspect we do then?" He looked at her questioningly.

"You, my friend, are going with me so we can get drunk off our asses." She smiled cheekily.

"Are you even twenty-one yet?" He asked curiously.

"According to my fake ID I am." She said matter of factly, grabbing his hand abruptly guiding him to the nearest bar.

Upon their arrival, they strolled in to plop down onto two bar stools. 

"Excuse me barkeep, can I get a martini straight up?" Stevie asked showing the bartender her fake ID. 

"Sure thing, and for you sir?" The bartender turned to Braxton awaiting his order.

"A shot of whiskey would be just fine." He nodded showing his real ID unlike Stevie.

The bartender nodded leaving the two to go make the drinks. The bar was surprisingly quiet other than the soft music that was playing. Stevie would always go to this bar with Dylan and Billie. She hoped they wouldn't wake up to find her gone and get worried, so she shot them both a text saying she just went for a walk because she could't sleep. She used this excuse a lot on the nights where her nightmares were unbearable. She was used to being sleep deprived, so any chance she had at a distraction, she'd take it.

A few too many drinks later Stevie was hammered, being the lightweight she was, while Braxton was just a little tipsy. 

As she drunkenly fell off the stool, stumbling into his lap, she began to babble erratically.

"I'm sorry I've been so closed off. Ever since Joey's death-" She rambled being cut off by Braxton.

"Wait who's Joey?" He questioned calmly, looking down at her.

"Joey Tucker, he was my boyfriend but some dickhead murdered him two years ago." She said bluntly, staring at him with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to here that Stevie." He slurred awkwardly looking at her with pity.

"Look who's the pity-er one now Mr. Braxton." She said carelessly as she once again fell off his lap knocking into one Detective Alan Douglas, spilling his drink all over the both of them. 

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. "Detective Douglas?"

"Stevie, love, I told you to call me Alan." He smiled at her drunken state. "What are you doing drinking at a bar anyway? Are you with someone?" He questioned, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm here with my friend Braxton over here." She slurred pointing at Braxton. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm an adult, my business doesn't concern you, but you young lady are an under aged drinker." He whispered the last part. "Let's get you kids out of here." As he escorted them out of the bar, Braxton spoke up.

"Sorry sir, it'll never happen again. I'll make sure she gets home safe." He mumbled, glancing up at the detective.

"You're a fine young man, Braxton was it?"

"Yes, thank you sir." He nodded curtly.

"Let's try to keep it that way, get her home now." The detective nodded and turned to go back into the bar.

The two drunken kids wondered off into the night laughing without a care in the world. But little did they know, there was an important green-eyed man that happened to be there sitting in the back of the bar watching them all night long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello my pretties, I HOPE YOU LIKED MY STORY IK IM A TERRIBLE WRITER BUT I LOVE STEVIE AND BRAXTON SO MUCH WOWOWOWOWOWOW, THE END.
> 
> don't forget to vote and comment babes
> 
> OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO JARED PADALECKI AND BITTERSWEET CONSTIPATION (aka brunomars bodypillow, aka benefit cosmetics, aka blended cucumber) and a bunch of other amazing people!!!
> 
> LOVE YALL,
> 
> Shelby xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! So this is it! My first story ever on here. I'm so excited to write this story, I hope you guys like it! And also I wanna thank my cousin Peyton for helping me tremendously while coming up with the plot of this story and writing it in general!!
> 
> Love, Shelby xx


End file.
